Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image selection apparatus, a moving image selection method, and a storage medium.
Related Art
Conventionally, a moving image is generated by combining a plurality of moving images photographed individually. For example, as a technology of combining a plurality of moving images, a technology that improves operability is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2005-86218.